


I Want to Go Home, But I Am Home

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Reincarnation, Sappy, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Do you ever miss home?” Tycho asks, and Wedge knows he's not talking about the places they were born, not this time around.





	I Want to Go Home, But I Am Home

**Author's Note:**

> For starwarswritingalliance's February Ficlet Challenge prompt "huddling for warmth." Title from The Mountain Goats' "Riches and Wonders."

Wedge finds Tycho on the roof of the apartment building in one of the big wooden deck chairs in the public lounge area, wrapped in a plaid blanket and looking up at the stars.

“What are you doing out here?” Wedge asks, a breeze making him shiver. “It's cold.”

After a moment, Tycho meets his gaze and smiles slightly, lifting the corner of his blanket invitingly.

Wedge indulges him, settling himself into Tycho's lap and leaning back as his fiance's arms come around him and he props his chin on Wedge's shoulder. Wedge is about to question him again, ask if something's wrong, when Tycho speaks.

“Do you ever miss home?”

Wedge knows he's not talking about the places they were born, not this time around. “I don't think about it much,” he admits.

“I do, sometimes,” Tycho says, distantly, as if he's mostly lost in thought. Wedge finds his hand under the blanket.

“Are you okay?”

Tycho sighs and squeezes back. “I just came up here to get some air while I was waiting for you, and I got to thinking... Our galaxy has to be out there somewhere, right?” His head tilts as he looks back up at the sky. “One of these stars might be Corell or Alderaan.”

“Maybe,” Wedge agrees, waiting to see what else he'll say.

“They must be out there,” Tycho goes on. “Corellia and Coruscant and Tatooine and all the others. I wonder what's going on back there and how much time has passed. Were we reborn here right away or did more time pass for them?”

“I don't know, Tycho.”

“I know you don't.” Tycho huffs in frustration. “It's just...hard. To think those places still exist but with the level of Earth's technology we'll never be able to see them again.”

“Maybe we'll get another round and go back there.”

“Or go somewhere new again,” Tycho says a little bitterly.

“Do you hate Earth that much?” Wedge asks gently.

“No, it's not that. Don't you miss our old lives, Wedge?”

“I don't,” Wedge tells him. “I don't miss constantly being at war and on the run, always being afraid of dying or losing someone. Even when we were at peace, I always felt like something was coming down the tubes, and it usually was.” He twists, trying to meet Tycho's eyes in the dim light. “I miss our friends, of course, but that's different. The planets and bases I can take or leave.” His voice softens. “The important thing is that I still have you.”

Tycho smiles. “Of course, love, I didn't mean to infer I wasn't grateful for that.” He turns his head to press a kiss to Wedge's cheek. “I can be with you here like I never could back then. But I wouldn't give up anything that brought me to that place.”

“Tycho...” The words mean more coming from him than most people, considering exactly what Wedge knows those things are.

“I mean it. Awful things happened, but there were good things, too. Alderaan helped the Alliance even in death. My time in Lusankya only brought us closer together.” The small smile returns. “I'm not saying I'd do any of it again, of course, but it happened, so there's no use wishing otherwise.”

“I guess that's how I feel about us being here now.”

Tycho nods slowly. “I do wonder sometimes if we'd have been better of getting a fresh start, though. As new people with no memories of other worlds and other lives...”

“And no memories of each other?” Wedge asks. “After what you just said-”

“I think we still would have found each other, even if we didn't know. I heard a quote once about soulmates being made from the same star, drawn together magnetically because of it. Maybe that's us.”

“That's so romantic.”

Tycho laughs. “I try to leave that sort of thing up to you.”

“I like it though.” Wedge turns in his lap, cups his cheek. “Try not to be so melancholy, okay? We're here now, that's just how it is, but we're together. We're happy. And we're going to do everything we can to find as many of the others as we can.”

“Yeah.” Tycho smiles for him, and leans in for the kiss. “I love you. And you're right. I am happy. This is enough.”

“But there are still things you miss. And that's okay,” Wedge tells him, fingers still tracing his cheek softly. “It's not like we have a manual to deal with literally being reincarnated.”

That gets a little chuckle from Tycho. “Exactly.”

Wedge stands, immediately regretting it when the cold air cuts him the moment the blanket falls away. “Can we go inside now, before we both get pneumonia?” He puts just a little bit of wheedling into his voice.

“In a minute.” Tycho rises as well, holding the blanket out as he steps forward to wrap it and his arms around Wedge in turn, enveloping the two of them in a bubble of comforting warmth once again. “Even if none of these stars is ours,” he says, looking up again, “they are pretty, and I like looking at them with you.”

Wedge follows his gaze, and they look into infinity together.


End file.
